


A masked meeting

by Queen_of_the_Dots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flirty Jesse McCree, Fluff, King Gabriel, King Jack, King Sojiro, M/M, Masked ball, Masked stranger, Masks, Prince Hanzo Shimada, Prince Jesse, Socially awkward Hanzo Shimada, Strangers to Sweethearts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Dots/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Dots
Summary: Hanzo is being forced to go to some ball that's being held in the Overwatch Empire. He received a letter stating that the ball has been arranged so that a suitable partner can be found for the prince. And Hanzo is one of the people chosen to go.Hanzo is not looking forward to it, in fact he's dreading it. He's not used to talking to people his own age. But the fact that it will be a masked ball comforts him a lot. He can be himself for the first time in ages. No one can judge him, and he can't judge anyone else.And when he gets there, his attention is caught up with the man wearing the cowboy hat and black bandit-esque mask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the world this is set in is not like out own. There are no oceans, only inland sea's, lakes and rivers. That's just how it is ok don't judge me.

Hanzo Shimada hated meeting new people. It didn't matter if they were older or younger than he was. He was always afraid that he'd embarrass himself, or make a bad first impression no matter how he acted. He was even worse with people his own age...supposedly. He had never actually met anyone his own age. Being a prince and heir to the throne left little time for socialising with his peers when there was studying and training to do.

And now he was going to be in a room filled with them.

He remembers the day the letter came with absolute clarity. A messenger had appeared as the royal family were eating their morning meal. His father usually hated anyone interrupting them whilst they were eating, deeming meal times family affairs, but as soon as he saw the symbol upon the seal of the envelope the man was carrying, he allowed him to come closer. But instead of going to the king, the man approached Hanzo, gave him the letter, bowed, and exited the room.

With his brother's and father's eyes upon him, he undid the seal and began reading the letter. It read:

_Dear Prince Hanzo of the Shimada Empire,_

_You are cordially invited to the Overwatch Empire to attend a masked ball in celebration of Prince Jesse Reyes-Morrison's 18th birthday._

_As is traditional of the Empire, the ball is being held so that the prince may find a partner to wed. And you have been deemed suitable enough to be invited._

_Please wear suitable attire, this includes a mask. All types of masks are accepted, as long as at least part of your face is covered by it._

_You will be required to attend the revealing ceremony the next day, where the prince will choose who he wishes to wed. Please wear your mask during, and only take it off if you are told so by the Kings._

_Accommodation will be provided for you close to the castle. Your family will be provided with accommodation moreover, as they will also be attending the ceremony._

_Please provide own transportation to the castle._

_Please send a reply back with the assigned messenger._

After reading the letter thoroughly for the third time, he passed it to his father, who read it with the same facial expression he gave to every letter. Until, Hanzo noticed, his eyes landed upon the mention of 'partner to wed' at which point his lips formed into what the prince could only call a scheming, sinister smirk.

"While I would have preferred to have been directly consulted about these affairs, it is of no matter" his father said, before replacing the letter back into its envelope. He called for a servant to bring him writing materials before continuing with "Hanzo. It appears that your studies will have to be redirected for the time being."

For the next two weeks Hanzo spent every one of his study hours learning all he could about how to interact with people from different cultures and countries, as well as the current relationship between the Overwatch and Shimada empires.

Turns out that the Empires did not always get along. Many of the kings before him had treated the Overwatch Empire as a peasants country, far below an elegant nation such as theirs. Although in the past 100 years it had begun gaining momentum, building an army and bringing itself closer to the Shimada's status rank. 

The Overwatch Empire was large compared to their country, but it's tradable goods were not as high class as the Shimada's. Hanzo's country relied on the other for goods such as wheat, weapons and various meats, while the other relied on theirs for things like rice, silk and fish.

The two Empire's only interacted when it was necessary to, and even then other's in the room could tell there was tension in the air.

However, with this new opportunity presenting itself, Sojiro wished to change that. He knew that the Overwatch nation was growing powerful under the current kings leadership, and it would surely carry on doing so when it's prince ascended to the throne. If the two empire's were to join in marriage, then the Shimada empire could join in it's success with little loss.

Despite telling his eldest that it did not matter if he married the other empire's prince or not, Hanzo did not believe his father's words. He could see it in his father's eyes, that if he failed to find the prince and somehow manage to convince him that he would be the most suitable partner for him to wed, that his father would see this as his first ever disappointment. Hanzo had always had to be the golden child, the perfect son, while Genji had been given more leeway, allowing him to grow into a very mischievous little imp. Though this was good, as he had seemed to gain the ability to be the peacemaker in any arguments that broke out within the castle, which his father used to full advantage. So while Hanzo was trained into being the next king, Genji was trained into becoming the countries public representative. This suited the younger's wishes, it meant he could travel and see the world and its wonders. It suited Hanzo as well, it meant that he did not have to meet as many new people as he would have had to if Genji did not take that responsibility.

That was the main reason why he was dreading this ball. Meeting new people. And not only that, but people his own age. People he had no idea how to talk to or act around. And his father was relying on him to get to the prince through a throng of people, talk to him enough that he convinced him that he was a perfectly normal human, and that he would be the best bet at a husband for him...

Oh gods Hanzo could see himself failing miserably.

But there was no backing out of this. His father had sent off a letter of agreement the same hour that they received the invitation.

And maybe the worse thing was that he didn't know what the prince even _looked_ like! It was traditional in all of the countries that the first born child would be kept from view until their 18th birthday. This was so no one could get to them, to either kidnap them or twist their judgement for their own usage. It had happened before...

Though then again it's not like it _mattered_ because they would be wearing masks anyway. Besides, Hanzo still hadn't been shown off to their subjects, his father having deemed him not quite ready yet, which Hanzo was eternally grateful for. He was not yet ready to have thousands of eyes staring at him, watching him, waiting for him to say something...

The very thought made Hanzo wake screaming from his sleep, night after night, dreams of condescending stares, disappointed sighs and a cold hand resting in his clouding his mind. When he could not sleep on the night before him and his family would set off for the Overwatch empire, Hanzo sat by his window, looking out across the well kept gardens, thinking. And as he thought he remembered something his mother would say to him whenever he made a mistake, or did not live up to his father's expectations. And it was this:

_'Learn from yesterday, live for today, and hope for tomorrow'._

Hanzo smiled, and looked up at the stars, knowing that his mother was watching over him no matter what.

It will all be ok, he said to himself. No matter what happens tomorrow, it will all be ok...

If only he could believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to know about this universe:
> 
> 1) No fancy technology exists. No cars, aeroplanes, computers, phones or anything like that.  
> 2) All medicine is based on plants and other natural substances.  
> 3) None of the characters have any of their abilities from the games. No dragons, no deadeye nothing like that.  
> 4) No omnics
> 
> That's just how it is =D

And so came the day when they would set off for the Overwatch Empire. His father had left his council in charge of the country, and told them to send a messenger bird if anything important came up that he had to sort out.

Hanzo picks up his bag and looks around his bedroom. The few paintings he has of his family stare back at him from his desk. The dragon made of sapphire glinted upon his windowsill. It had been in the family for generations. On a Shimada's tenth birthday, they would enter one of the family's secret rooms, and choose one from many to represent them. He had been told that this one represented focus, discipline and inner vision. His brother's aventurine one meant confidence, vitality and optimism, whilst his father's snowflake obsidian one meant persistence and overcoming difficulties.

Hanzo smiled. The gem dragons were a tradition he looked at positively. It helped him remember what he was striving for. 

He walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and walked to the front of their estate. It was not large, for it did not need to be. All formal business was done outside of it in a building only a mile away. The estate was for the family only, their servants living on one side of the gardens that surrounded their home, whilst on the other side, the one closest to the sea (for their country was practically an island except for a 20 mile stretch of land which connected them to the Vishkar Empire), was a small, three roomed house that was used only by the family when they wanted time away from the rest of the world. It was a sort of holiday home for the royal family, and would be Hanzo's honeymoon destination when he got married. For it would be when rather than if, for as first born and the heir to the throne, he was required to have someone rule by his side, though the gender mattered not. If neither of the brothers produced children, then Hanzo would adopt. There were so many orphans in the world, why bring a child into the world when you could save from and give them a loving home? That was Hanzo's view on the subject anyway.

He arrived at the front of the estate where the carriage was currently at after a few minutes. His father was already there, though Genji was not. He was probably still asleep. That would not be leaving for at least 15 more minutes. It was quite early in the morning, as it would take about 10 hours to get to the Overwatch castle. His father wanted to get there at a reasonable enough time so that Hanzo could get an early night as the ball was the next day. Hanzo didn't let his mind linger on that fact for fear that his brain would cut out.

A servant came over to take his bag from him, and it was placed next to his father's on the back. Hanzo refrained from entering the carriage just yet so that he could stretch his legs, it was going to be a long journey and he didn't want to get cramp. He decided to do some stretches that he could normally do as a cool down after training. 

After a few minutes, Genji ran out of the door and jumped the steps to land next to Hanzo. He gave his brother a look that meant 'Showoff' to which he just smiled at. As Genji gave his bag so that it could be put next to the other two, Hanzo entered the carriage to find his father already there. He sat opposite him, and when Genji joined them, he sat next to Hanzo. The younger placed his head upon Hanzo's shoulder, probably to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, the carriage set off, the horses hooves making the only noise. This was normal, as journey's with the royal family were quiet, with Sojiro thinking, Hanzo watching the scenery go past and Genji either sleeping or playing with one of his many small toys. Anything to stop his darned fidgeting.

Hanzo watched as the terrain changed from the one he was used to, to how it looked in the Empire they had just entered. This meant they were about 3 hours into their journey. Despite not having been out of the Shimada Empire, Hanzo still knew what way they were traveling having studies maps of the area and geography books.

It was about another hour later when Genji piped up with "Hey Dad? Did you go to the previous masked ball? Y'know, where the current king chose his husband? Is that where you met mom?". Hanzo jumped, not realising that his brother was awake. 

Their father did not reply for a few minutes, instead staring down at his intertwined fingers. It hadn't even clicked in his head that the ball was something that happened with every first born of the Overwatch Empire. But then again, it had stated it in the invitation. _As is traditional of the Empire_...

Father looked at sons, and his face showed a hint of sadness that was only there when the boys mother was mentioned. She had died when Hanzo was 7, after being bitten by a poisonous snake. Healers were unable to save her, as the snake was not native to their land, and the anti-venom they had was unable to spare her from entering death's cold embrace.

"No Genji, I did not" Sojiro began with, "I was already married. It was an arranged marriage, as was tradition. I was lucky though, for I had known your mother for a few years beforehand. And we were in love, another fortunate twist of fate". Genji nodded, though his face morphed into a frown a moment later, a rare look for the boy. "Tradition? So..." he started, though he trailed off when he felt Hanzo stiffen.

"It was traditional for the first born of our family to be married the day after their 18th birthday. This was one tradition that I did not want for you boys" their father explained, his gaze moving from Genji to Hanzo.

Hanzo knew that both his father and Genji was watching him, but he kept his gaze firmly on the view outside. He faintly heard Genji begin to ask Sojiro more questions about the Overwatch Empire, but due to his studies he already knew the answers. He tuned their voices out and continued to watch the countryside move and change once again. 

Without him noticing, Hanzo fell asleep. Unlike the night before, his sleep was void of both nightmares and dreams. For this he was thankful, it allowed him to catch up on the sleep he had not had properly since the invitation came.

Too soon for his liking, Genji was shaking him awake, saying something that Hanzo had not quite registered. After shaking himself and rubbing his eyes, he asked his brother to repeat himself.

"We have arrived anija" he said, pointing outside. He moved away, leaving the carriage. Hanzo followed, looking out to find themselves at the foot of a long stone stairway leading up to one of the largest castles that he had ever seen. He wasn't as surprised as he probably should be, he had sort of been expecting it. The Overwatch Empire was 4 times larger than theirs, having devoured several other countries in its rise to power over the past few hundred years.

This is where he would be thrown into somewhere he really doesn't want to be. No amount of preparation could leave him ready for tomorrow. He would either leave here successful in capturing the prince's (or someone else's) heart, or he would leave here no where closer to where he was before in the romance department.

Hanzo was fucked. Though not in the way he thought he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write. I realised like a week after writing the first chapter that I had no idea where the fuck this was going. So I've written chapter summaries for myself for almost all of the chapters. So now it won't take me so long hopefully =D
> 
> I hope it's ok ;n; It took me like 2 days to write XD
> 
> But anyway, until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	3. Chapter 3

They were led through the castle by a servant to their quarters on the east side. On their way they passed the ballroom, which Hanzo could see being decorated for the next day. The countries colour of dark grey and orange were well used by the designers, in the curtains that were now drawn across the windows, and in the tablecloths that covered the tables that had been arranged to form a dancefloor in the centre. Hanzo made a promise to himself there and then that he would only dance if the prince himself begged him to.

After about 10 minutes, they arrived at their assigned rooms. Hanzo's and Genji's rooms were next to each other, whilst his fathers was opposite. The servant told them that they would be back the next day to walk Hanzo to the ball, breakfast would be brought to them and lunch if they so asked for it. Before he departed, he asked if there was anything they required. Sojiro told him that they just needed to get to sleep, the sun had already sunk below the horizon.

When the servant had left, Sojiro turned to the two boys and told them that he was going to bed, and that they should be doing the same soon. Hanzo needed his rest for the next day, and Genji needed to help him get ready for the ball. But instead of going back to his room, Hanzo asked Genji if they could talk. That was Hanzo's way of telling his brother that something was wrong.

Genji dropped his bag off into his room before walking into Hanzo's behind him. It was a medium sized room, smaller than his back at home, but bigger than other guest rooms would be. He placed his bag at the foot of the bed before sitting next to it, he wanted to unpack when Genji had left.

Speaking of whom, his brother has followed his lead, and sat on his other side, laying a hand upon his knee. "Anija" he said quietly, "You are not normally this...well ok you are normally like this but something is troubling you...what-what is it?". Hanzo stayed silent for a few moments more before saying "I am...afraid..."

Hanzo was thankful that his brother allowed him time to gain enough confidence to speak. Whenever they did have a heart to heart talk, they always allowed the other one enough space to talk as they want, not pressuring them to go faster than what they were comfortable with.

"I-I'm afraid...that-that if I do convince the prince to marry me...t-that it'll be...empty" he sighs, eyes slipping closed "What if I don't love him? What if he likes me when we meet, but then he doesn't once he knows the _real_ me?".

Genji moved his hand from Hanzo's knee to his shoulder, the one furthest from him whilst saying "Dad said you could marry whoever you choose, don't forget that". Hanzo shook his head, and managed to choke out the words "But I can see it in father's eyes, he wants me to marry the prince...you know how much it could help our kingdom...".

That's when a thought occurred to him, and he felt tears prick his eyes. He turned to the younger and voiced it to him. "What if I don't like men?" he asked not only Genji but himself. He had never thought about it before. He had always assumed he'd just end up finding out whenever he did fall in love. 

But what if he never got to?

That's when the tears started falling, silently at first but soon enough quiet sobs escaped from Hanzo's lips as Genji wrapped both arms around his brother's body, letting him cry into his shoulder. They stayed like that long enough for Hanzo's tear ducts to empty and for his sobs to die down. And still they stayed like that, the smaller holding the larger.

"Brother" Genji spoke after a long time "You are the strongest, bravest, fiercest person I know". The statement confused the elder, and he opened his eyes to look at him. "No matter what, you have always helped me to be the same. No matter what trouble I get into, or the mistakes I make, you have always been there to support me in any way you can. So I will promise you this: No matter what happens, no matter who you marry, prince or not, royalty or not, I will support you. I will support you against father, the council, anyone who dares deny you. You deserve to be happy, you deserve at least to choose one thing in your life that will grant you happiness. Please, let it be the one you marry. Let your future happiness outweigh your present duty for once, Anija.".

The speech left Hanzo questioning his own decisions, so he nodded and smiled as best as he could. That seemed to please the other, who hugged him tightly and said that he should be getting rest for tomorrow, and that he'll leave him alone with his thoughts.

Once Genji leaves, Hanzo opens his bag and takes a plain, brown box. Inside is his mask. Simple in style, it covered half of his faces though still left his eyes clear (the eyes were the window to the soul his grandfather used to say). It was the same colour as his tattoo, a deep royal blue with gold accents the same as his hair ribbon. It was made for him for this very occasion, and the weight of it was heavy in Hanzo's hands as he went to place it upon the window sill, the lid still firmly shut. Next out was his outfit for the ball, then his clothes for the relevance ceremony, then spare sets of clothes in case they stayed for some days afterwards for any reasons. His father had said that he needed to talk to the Kings of Overwatch anyway.

The final two things to be unpacked were Hanzo's sleepwear, which he changed into, enjoying the cool fabrics against his skin, and then a soft dragon plushie that his mother had given him when he was born. Genji had a similar one, though it was more raggedy looking than Hanzo's.

He slipped under the sheets of the bed, holding the dragon close to his chest, the familiarity of it calming him. This paired with him tiredness from the pass few days meant he slipped into sleep easier than he thought possible. And like his nap in the carriage, his sleep was devoid of both dreams and nightmares.

Except near the end, where deep sleep ends and you just begin to wake but not fully, when he experienced something that he would not call a dream, nor would he call it a premonition. 

There in front of him stood a young man around his age, who was tall, broad shouldered, and had one of the most gorgeous smiles that he had ever seen, though the rest of his face was hidden by shadows. Hanzo knew that he had never seen him before, but he still felt comfortable in the others presence. In the strangers outstretched hand was a forget-me-not. and Hanzo took it as gently as he could, not wanting to damage the flower.

Then the man spoke, his voice smooth and so deep Hanzo thought he might get lost in it. "I'll see you soon, Archer" were his words, and he placed a soft kiss upon the Shimada's cheek, before disappearing before his eyes.

That's when Hanzo woke up, wide awake with his dragon still close to his chest. The sun had risen and soon enough his two family members would enter his room to help assist him to get ready for the evening. The night that would surely change his like forever.

He looked down at the stuffed toy, and somehow, he had the feeling that everything would be alright.

And for once, he believed it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few minutes after he woke Genji and their father appeared in his room, with Genji's make-up bag in hand. While Hanzo sees no point in applying any due to half of his face being hidden anyway, Genji reasons with him using the same thing he had said to himself earlier "The eyes are the windows of the soul Anija, we need to be able to draw him to them". Hanzo couldn't argue with that.

As the ball did not start until 6 in the evening, Hanzo did not need to get ready for a few more hours. Not physically at least. All through their breakfast, which as promised had been brought to them, (it the same as what they normally had back home, Hanzo was impressed that the cooks here could even be bothered to accommodate them in such a way), and all through the morning, which was spent meditating, he prepared himself mentally for the night to come.

During their morning meal, Sojiro had told him that not only was this an opportunity to find himself a fiancé, it would also be a good chance to maybe make some allies. This meant even more socialising than maybe Hanzo could handle. But he would not let his father down. He won't! Besides, the masks would most certainly help him.

When lunch had come and gone (again it was the same as they had back at home, the cooks must be working really hard to impress if they cooked everyone their normal diet) it was time to start getting Hanzo dressed and prepped. First it was a shower _(Writers note: Yes they have indoor plumbing in this universe ok it's like one of the only modern things that they have)_ , then it was onto the suit. It was a slightly lighter blue than his mask, and was accompanied with a white shirt and a yellow silk tie, the same as his hair ribbon. Though he would not be wearing it today, as Genji thought he would look better if he wore his hair down for once. And once his hair was done, Hanzo had to admit, it did suit him.

Once Genji was finally done with fiddling with his hair, it was time for makeup. As always, Genji kept it simple, knowing that his brother didn't always like the fancy designs that he often did for himself. Instead, it was a bit of winged gold eyeliner, sapphire eye shadow, and a slight bit of blush _(Writers note: I know nothing about make up ok, all I know is that it's expensive and usually a pain to put on so I stay well away from it. But I could just imagine young Hanzo wearing make up and absolutely rocking it ok)._

All during this process, Sojiro was watching his sons from the other side of the room. He preferred to sit and watch during the brothers bonding moments. He was an only child, so he never got to experience these moments for himself. Besides, the closer the brother's were, the more stable their country would be. He didn't want any arguments to end up destroying the family from the inside out.

Just as Genji had finished, there was a knock on the door. On the other side of it was the servant that had been assigned to them, and he was there to take Hanzo to the ballroom. After securing his mask to his face, making sure not to smudge any of the makeup, and after one last hug from Genji and a hand on his shoulder from his father, Hanzo was off. Before they had got very far though, the servant spoke. "Do not use your real name while you are in the presence of others. If you must tell other's a name, let it be a suitable nickname" he spoke before falling back into silence. A nickname? Hanzo had no nicknames. It was always either Hanzo, brother of Anija, and he couldn't use any of them without his identity being given away.

The walk to the ballroom seems to take longer than when they arrived, and along the way they encounter two ladies also being lead by servants dressed in the same uniform as his. Both of the ladies are taller than Hanzo by about an inch, and while one was black hair like Hanzo and skin the colour of caramel, the other was as pale as he was though her hair seemed to have a blue shine to it whenever the light caught it. They were talking with each other though stopped when Hanzo and the servant that he was following joined their little group. They regarded him for a few moments, making Hanzo nervous with each passing second. When he was sure he was about to faint from sheer anxiety, the two women burst out into bouts of giggles. Hanzo could swear he felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks as he stared at the two of them in confusion as their laughter slowly died down.

"My apologises" said the caramel skinned one, whose dressed was of turquoise and silver, "You looked like a rabbit caught in the sights of a fox". The other woman, whose dress was of lilac and sea blue, nodded along, an amused smile upon her face. "My name for this evening is Symmetra, and this here tonight is Widow maker" she told him, to which Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "Family name" Widow maker explained before asking "What is yours?".

...Goddamn it he didn't have an answer. Think Hanzo think! Er...

Aha! His dream! What had the man called him again...?

"Archer, my name tonight is Archer, madams" he told them, bowing slightly like he had been taught. This caused the two women to start giggling once again. "What a gentleman!" said Symmetra, her hand covering her mouth. "A real charmer" Widow maker continued, and Hanzo felt himself start to chuckle along with them. _(Writers note: This is the last one I swear! But I'm sorry, Amelie, Satya and Hanzo would be best friends, they'd get together and smack talk about people they don't like whilst swooning over their respective boyfriends/girlfriends)_

All his anxiety about messing up at any point that evening seemed to ebb away. He knew that maybe not everyone would be as easy to talk to as Symmetra and Widow maker, but at least he wouldn't be alone. He liked them, and they seemed to like him as well. Perhaps this night would not be a disaster after all...

After a few more minutes of conversation, they arrived at the ballroom, which was filled with about another 20 people around their age. Hanzo was honestly expecting more people. But then again, there weren't that many Empire's, and, according to his father, to make up the numbers children of Generals and other high class people were invited.

Once they entered the room, their servants told them that they'd take them back to their rooms when they were ready, and left to report to their superior. The three guests stood there for a moment, before Hanzo pointed out one of the tables, and suggested they sit down. The other two agreed, and as soon as they sat down, the room went silent. They looked around before noticing that there was a tall and very intimidating unmasked man currently standing in front of the rest of the guests upon the stage where a band was setting itself up. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to sit down just yet...

Though it didn't seem to matter, as they could still hear everything the man said when he began speaking.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I am King Gabriel, and it is my duty today as the last person chosen at a ball such as this to tell you how this evening. The buffet table will be open to you in about an hour. Until then, feel free to mingle with each other. The band shall provide music for you to dance to. We are lucky to have a very talented band that can play almost any type of music you can think of. Now, onto the rules.

"As you have been told, don't take off your masks at any point during the night, and don't tell anyone your real name, use nicknames. The whole room is open to you, as are the gardens, but please keep the dance floor free for everyone. And lastly, and I can not stress this enough."

There was a pause.

"Please do not make out in the ballroom. If you must, do it in the gardens" King Gabriel's eyes narrowed, "You know how you are". The room was silent for a moment more, before giggles started appearing around the room, including some from Symmetra and Widow maker. He had to admit, it took a lot of his self control not to chuckle too loudly along with them.

"Now with that out of the way" Gabriel said, bringing his hands together in front of himself, "Let the party, begin!". A cheer went up, and Hanzo felt himself smiling. This, may actually be sort of fun, he said to himself, before turning to his new found friends.

How much of an understatement that was, he wouldn't know until later, when the man who was currently watching him from across the room who approach him with kind words and soft touches, and somehow steal his heart. Though little did the man know, the same thing would happen to him in perhaps an even shorter amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg why is this one so bad...the beginning is ok it's just the end I hate...UGH WHY?!
> 
> Anyway, It's almost ball time! Yay! And guess who's appearing in the next chapter! JESSE! WHOO!
> 
> The next chapter may take me a while because I'm still trying to decide who to ship Amelie and Satya with...Because I like Widow with Tracer, but I like her with Gerard as well. And I like Satya with Sombra but I like her with Junkrat as well. Hmm...
> 
> But just so you know, if you don't like one of those ships, it'd only be appearing quickly anyway. Like, you'd blink and you'd miss it.
> 
> Also, two quick things before I forget. 1) If you guys have any questions about this story, ask! I love answering your comments. The more comments I see, the more likely I keep on writing! But then again I love this story too much to just stop...
> 
> And 2) If you guys wanna do fanart of this or anything, go right ahead! Just be sure to link back to me. I love fanart! And if you guys find any cool McHanzo comics/ideas or anything, send them to me as well!
> 
> Anyways, until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	5. Chapter 5

The ballroom was filled with music and couples dancing, though one table paid them no mind. They were too busy talking to each other, asking questions and learning more about one another. This was the table that Hanzo was at, along with Widow and Symmetra. The trio had spent the past hour and a half only interacting with each other, and so far, no one else had come over to break them up. Maybe they were scared off by the three rather intimidating looking teenagers? Or maybe they didn't want to interrupt their conversations?

Anyway, their talks ranged from their childhoods to their favourite foods, their lessons to politics, and finally they landed on the purpose of the ball. Finding the Prince of the Overwatch Empire a fiancé.

Hanzo turned to his two new friends and asked "Hey...Are either of you even interested in marrying the Prince?". The two ladies looked at him for a moment before Symmetra replied with "Not really...My Empire is on rather good terms with this one...so there's really no point. What about you Widow?". There was a few moments of silence, or the closest to silence there can be when you're in a busting party room, before the blue haired woman said "No. Besides, I'm not into men". Hanzo nodded, thanking his stars that they lived in a time where being with someone of the same sex did not end in death. In times gone by, many had been punished with flames for the mere act of loving someone. But no more. Now, anyone could love anyone, no matter their race, gender, sex, or status.

"And you Archer? " wait what "Are you interested in the prince?". Symmetra and Widow were staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I-I don't know..." he said after a few minutes, "I've never...never really felt interested in anyone before...I don't even know if I _like_ men...".

The two ladies nodded, not prying any further, for which Hanzo was thankful for. He didn't want the same thing happening as yesterday.

That's when Hanzo noticed something. "Hey, I think...I think those guys over there are _watching_ us". He inclined his head towards the people he meant, and his friends looked as subtly as they could at them. The group was in a corner furthest away from the table, and made of one woman in bright yellow trousers and brown waistcoat, and two men, one with a cowboy hat and bandit mask whilst the other had flames sewed into his suit and a few broken teeth. Hanzo had just noticed them watching, though they had since stopped after the trio of friends saw them.

They watched as the three other guests seemed to argue with each other, before the woman broke away from the other two and rather determinably walked over to their table. She stopped in front of Widow and took a deep breath before holding out her arm and saying "Heya Luv! Care for a dance?" in an accent Hanzo had only heard once before, when a dignitary from another Empire came to visit his father, though he couldn't quite place it. 

Widow looked at the arm that was currently outstretched to her before looking up at the young woman. A smile appeared on her face as she stood up and linked their arms. "It would be my pleasure chérie" she answered, waving goodbye to the other two before they moved to the dance floor. Hanzo and Symmetra looked at each other before she muttered "How am I not surprised?".

That's when Hanzo and Symmetra burst into laughter, and he could have sworn he saw the guest with the cowboy hat blush for a moment before he was shoved out of the way by the other man, who too made his way over to their table. It was only then that Hanzo noticed that the man was missing a leg which was replaced with a wooden one not unlike that of a pirate.

Hanzo thanked his lucky stars that he did not come over to him, instead going to Symmetra and standing in front of her. The dude looked terrified, and only moved when she raised an immaculate eyebrow. He held out his hand to her, and the Shimada half expected the lady opposite him to turn herself away in disgust, but instead she slipped her hand into his, rising from her seat. This caused the man to split into a smile that reached across his face, and they both walked over to the dance floor, Symmetra waving to Hanzo as they slipped into the crowd.

He did feel happy for his two friends, he really did, honest, but as soon as he lost sight of them both, he realised that now he was sitting alone at a table meant for at least 6. He sighed, and made up his mind to stand on one of the balconies to perhaps get some fresh air. Then maybe he could find someone to dance with, or wait for someone to ask him. Whichever happened first.

And so he stood up, and went through the closest door to the outside. In front of him was a balcony, with a set of stairs off to his left leading to the castle gardens. Perhaps he would explore them later, alone or with someone by his side it mattered not. Hanzo looked out over them, appreciating the range of colours, though they could not hold a candle to the pristine gardens back home.

"Howdy Darlin'"

His head turned around so fast his neck almost snapped, and there in front of him was the same man who he had seen watching him from before. Now that he was closer, Hanzo could see how tall the man was, at least a head taller, maybe more. His mask covered only the area around his eyes, golden orbs that seemed to see right through him. The mask matched the rest of his outfit, which Hanzo recognised from some history book he read years ago about men who would herd cows across vast distances using only horses. Cowboys, an interesting fashion choice. Especially for that of a rather high class ball.

"Now, what's a handsome man like you doin' out here all by himself?" the man asked, stepping closer, voice so deep anyone could get lost in it. "You can't even see my whole face" Hanzo says, to which the dude replies with "I don't need to see it to know yer pretty. I can see it in your eyes". Hanzo blushes, and he knows the man can see it by the way his smile turns to a smirk.

Not knowing how to respond, the Shimada turns around and rests his arms on the balcony. He looks up at the stars when he hears the other approach. Hanzo expected him to say something, but instead he copied him, looking up at the stars as well. They stared at the celestial bodies for a while, so long that Hanzo had to tilt his head back down to stop his neck from hurting.

That's when he noticed the man watching him for the second time that night. He turns to the dude and says, more sharply than he meant to, "What are you looking at?". The other man doesn't miss a beat and merely replies with "You" and winks. Hanzo's blush intensifies and he looks away again.

He has no idea what to do. He is so far out of his depth it would be funny if it wasn't so tragic. The only person to show even a slight interest in him and he doesn't even know how to react. How was he even supposed to find someone if he wouldn't even be able to _talk_ to them?

Hanzo was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other move closer to him."You look cute when you blush" he spoke, voice somehow getting even deeper. The Shimada shivered, and his heart stopped for a second when the man asked "So, what's your name Darlin'?". 

His mind took a few seconds to remind him of it. "A-archer" he said, voice barely above a whisper, "B-but why would you want to know?". He knew it was a stupid question, but he had to be sure.

"Why, it's not right to woo someone without knowin' their name first" was the reply, soon followed with "Name's McCree by the way, _Archer_ ". _Oh my Gods, a voice that sexy should not say his name in such a way._

The man named McCree moves slightly closer and Hanzo starts to freak out. _'Omg he's so close to me and his voice is SO DEEP and he's so much taller what do I do AH I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS'._

McCree must somehow see what is going on in Hanzo's head, and he suggests "Why don't we have a walk around the gardens? I hear there's a maze. We can get lost and get to know each other better. Give you some air as well".

"I-I don't know..." he says, not sure whether to leave himself alone with this stranger, but he turns around and sees Symmetra and Widow in the doorway, nodding at him, silently telling him to go for it. Their dates stand behind them, giving him thumbs up. 

Swallowing his hesitation, he says only "O-ok...", to which McCree just smiles. He wraps one of his arms around Hanzo's waist, and guides him down some steps heading to the gardens. 

While Hanzo continues to freak out with _'Shit what have I gotten myself into'_ , all McCree can think about is _'Fuck yes I've got the hottest guy in the world blushing but I can't fucking screw this up Dad will kill me'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First I was at my cousins for a few days to babysit while me mum went to a wedding, then I had to prepare for an interview for a course, then of course I had to go on the course. It was super fun by the way! I met new people and they were really funny, and we went rock climbing (which I _love_ by the way), outdoor cooking, canoeing (which resulted in me hitting myself in the face with my paddle and falling in such a way that I bashed my head on the boat [but I'm fine now]) and we did a first aid course, which is SUPER useful.
> 
> And I'm sorry this is so bad, I just wanted to get this out. The next ones will be better, I swear!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And the ones to come! I know I will!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan this chapter...
> 
> Also for some reason I can only write after 9pm but I have to go to bed at like 10:15pm and I get distracted easily which is why it's taken me months to write this...
> 
> I'm so sorry...

McCree was right. They did get lost in the maze.

But it's not that terrifying sort of lost where you're running around panicking, it's the sort of lost where you don't mind being lost. You just walk wherever your feet take you. Hanzo had done this a lot back home whenever he needed to get away and think. He would walk for a while until he found a place where he could sit down and meditate away from his worldly troubles. But usually the troubles would find him again in the form of either a servant or his father telling him it was time for his next lesson.

He was doing the same sort of thing now, except he was letting McCree lead him around the maze, only stopping to pick a few flowers every once in a while. Hanzo wondered what they were for, the other man had a whole armful by now. He had to admit that most of the flowers he had chosen were quite pretty, either as a bunch or as their own separate entities.

For the entire time they were walking, the two men were quiet, with McCree's arm round Hanzo's waist and the other filled with the flowers, while Hanzo's were fiddling with his hair. Maybe he should have kept it up to stop him playing with it. He did always tend to do that when he was nervous. And why wouldn't he be, when a tall, masked stranger was leading him around an unfamiliar garden.

He was so busy focusing on his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed McCree stopping them both at the foot of a sycamore tree, it's branches filled with lanterns that filled the space they were in with soft light. Hanzo only realised where they were when the other tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Sorry darlin'" he said, "Didn't mean to scare ya. You seemed to be in yer own little world...but I thought we could stop here, the view's kinda nice". Hanzo turned to see what he meant, and he couldn't help but to agree.

The spot McCree had decided to stop at was indeed _'nice'_. The tree stood in a large clearing within the maze, with a lily pond at the centre of it. The pond was filled with tiny goldfish, nothing like the majestic koi ponds of his homeland, but they did seem to have a slight charm to them. Under the sycamore was a bench, which McCree was now sitting on. Hanzo followed suit, his hand still fiddling with his hair.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Hanzo sneaking glances at the cowboy, watching him. McCree was watching the sky, the orange's and yellows from the sunset mixing with the purples and black of twilight creating a gorgeous sight. The light reflected in his eyes, turning the brown orbs a dark gold. Hanzo then noticed that the mans hand that was not currently holding the flowers were resting on the bench. He stared at it, and debated about whether it was an appropriate action at the moment to slide his own hand over to link fingers. He might have if McCree hadn't chuckled, causing Hanzo's head to snap up, only to see the other noticing him looking. The smirk that appeared on his face sent Hanzo's blush into overdrive.

He turns away, trying to hide his face, but McCree holds his chin gently and slowly turns Hanzo's head back towards him. The Shimada feels just about ready to explode when McCree comes closer. The smirk turns into a smile, and Hanzo can feel his heart melt at the sight.

He is slightly surprised when the man holds up one of the flowers he picked earlier, a daisy, and says "Mind if I braid yer hair? I'd just think it'd look really pretty with the flowers in it...". Hanzo did notice the slight nervous tone he used, as well as the ever so slight blush upon his cheeks. He nods, turning away again so McCree can begin.

"Used to do this with me sister" he explained, "That is until she cut her hair. It's kinda nice to be able to do it again". Hanzo can only nod, too out of it to say yes verbally.

"Do you have any siblings Archer?" McCree asked, beginning the first plait on the left side of Hanzo's head. "J-just one...a brother. He is my younger by 2 years." he answered, enjoying the feeling of the other's fingers going through his hair. It was different than when he or Genji did it, McCree's fingers were thicker and more blunt than the Shimada's. The difference was not unpleasant, and the other man must have noticed. He chuckles to himself, and lets his fingers linger longer in the others hair, causing Hanzo's face to heat up.

He would deny forever that his mind suddenly went to the thought of those fingers brushing over more... _intimate_ areas of his body.

McCree must have noticed his continued silence, saying "You don't say much do ya?" while moving over to the right side of the other male's head to begin braiding there. The Shimada stiffened, unsure how to respond. The cowboy however soothed his worries by saying "It's alright, I know this is probably pretty scary...sitting in the middle of a maze in the shadow of a rather intimidating castle with a stranger plaiting yer hair...". Hanzo would have turned his head if he was able to, but seeing as McCree was still busy with it, he instead just nodded slightly and hummed in agreement.

That's when McCree started muttering to himself, Hanzo not quite able to hear what he was saying. He was about to ask him whether he was ok when McCree piped up with: "How 'bout we play a game Archer? Get to know each other a bit more...may-maybe we won't be strangers then...".

This time Hanzo was able to turn his head around, as the other man has stopped his braiding, a strange expression that Hanzo could not recognise upon his face. "A game?" he asked, "Alright...What game?". McCree's face lit up as he explained how to play: "Well it's called 'One or the other', and basically you ask questions like 'Cat or dog?' or 'Spring or winter?' and the other person has to answer with one the like more.". _Seems simple enough._

"That sounds simple enough" Hanzo voices to McCree, "D-do you want to go first?". The man nods, and moves his hand in such a way that it could only mean that he is asking Hanzo to turn so he can continue braiding. The Shimada does so, enjoying the feeling of the mans fingers back in his hair so much that he almost misses the first question.

"Lake or river Archer?" he is asked, and he takes a moment to think. "River. My brother and I used to go to a river close to us with my mother when we were younger" he answers, now for a question. "...Er, apple or pear?" _Oh Gods that was a stupid question now he's going to think I'm so dumb and leave and I'll be lost and I won't find anyone else omgosh just kill me now-_ "Definitely apple. Pears are too juicy for me. Also, nothing beats a warm apple pie on an autumn eve. Hmm...rose or daisy?" _...ok that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would._

"Rose. My father was gifted a wonderfully smelling one from a diplomat. Double delight he said it was called. He keeps it next to his Bonsai tree.". This went on for a while, an hour or two maybe, with McCree still braiding his hair. Hanzo couldn't tell, he had lost track of time learning more about the cowboy, like the fact that he could indeed ride a horse and had one called Sugar-belle that he cared for everyday as part of his own studies. And McCree learnt some aspects about himself as well, like how he secretly sneaks sweets from the kitchen on Thursdays when he knows they have a fresh delivery of them. And so the process continued until Hanzo asked: "Forest or beach?"

"Forest. I've...never actually been to a beach before..." McCree says, and before he can ask follow it with a question, Hanzo interrupted him with a rather loud "WHAT?!". He would have died of embarrassment but he was too occupied with the thought that the man sitting next to him had never been to an _actual beach._

"How the _hell_ have you not been to an ACTUAL BEACH?!" he shouts rather loudly, turning around to face him and stopped when he saw the look on his face. Despite the mask, Hanzo could tell that McCree was rather shocked at his outburst. _Oh I've really done it now haven't I_.

He turned away, face flushing with heat. "I-I'm sorry...t-that was..." he tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't form the words his brain was trying to shove out in desperation. So instead he decided to fiddle with the edge of the jacket he was wearing, staring at the pond. He waited for McCree to get up and leave, or perhaps he would start laughing at him, he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

So he was stunned when McCree instead turned his head using a finger underneath his chin. Their eyes met, and Hanzo couldn't look away from the golden orbs currently looking into what felt like his soul. The other man chuckled slightly, his cheeks faintly pink. "It's alright sweetheart, you just spooked me a bit is all. You've just been so quiet..." he says, his smile growing as time passed.

It gives Hanzo the confidence to say "M-maybe one day then...w-we could go to the beach together? My, my empire has beaches that stretch farther than the eye can see...". His hands begin to shake, and McCree places the one that's not under his chin on top of them. They still instantly, as does Hanzo's heart. He fears that that may have been the wrong thing to say, until McCree's smile turns into a full on grin. "I'd like that Archer...Actually, I think I...I think I'd like to experience quite a few firsts with you..." he whispered, his eyes moving from Hanzo's eyes to his lips for the briefest moment, though long enough for it to be noticed by the Shimada, before their eyes once again met.

Hanzo's heart had begun beating again at a mile a minute, McCree's statement sending his brain into a whirlwind. He didn't know how to respond vocally, so when the man opposite him moves his hand from his chin to his cheek, he leans into the simple gesture of affection. His eyes had slid closed, and he didn't notice the cowboy moving closer until he felt his breath on his ear.

He shivered as McCree whispered into his ear, his voice flowing over him like a waterfall. "So Archer, I have one more question for you" he said, his voice practically vibrating with anticipation, "Cheek or lips?". Hanzo bit his lip to stop a rather pathetic sounding noise escaping his mouth before replying with a very tiny "Lips". He had only a second to prepare himself before McCree's mouth was on his, gentler and softer than he would have expected.

He was unable to stop the squeak that escaped his lips. The kiss was not how he expected his first kiss to go. But, when his brain finally caught up, he began kissing back. McCree must have been pleased about it, because Hanzo swore that he could feel him smile against his lips.

They parted after a few minutes, both of their faces bright read and all Hanzo could do was stare at the other man with heaving breaths. The cowboy's smile grew, but faltered slightly when he noticed how dark it had become. The lanterns had dimmed and the sky was filled with even more stars, meaning the time was indeed quite late. "Seems like that's out cue to start walking back...Don't want our parents wondering where we got to" he said, adding a wink at the end. The Shimada bit his lip, scared of the noise he might make in response to that statement, and merely nodded.

They both stood up at the same time, and McCree lead Hanzo out of the clearing with an arm around his waist. Now that Hanzo wasn't as nervous as he was earlier, he decided to link his hand with the one on his hip. The other man seemed to appreciate the gesture, as he leant into him slightly with a chuckle.

The walk back to the castle didn't take as long as it did when they entered it, seeing as McCree was not picking flowers anymore. That's when Hanzo noticed that he could not see the little bundle of flowers on McCree's person anywhere. He was going to wonder where they were, when they arrived back at the ballroom too soon for Hanzo's liking.

The room was mostly empty, with only a few lingering couples left. However, Hanzo noticed Symmetra and Widow alongside their partners at the entrance to the hall is, and before he can say anything, McCree is already heading over to them. The Shimada lets himself be guided, the hand on his hip feeling right at home there. As they approached the four, he noticed his two friends seemed to be just as comfortable withe their new found partners as he was. The masks probably helped with this fact, at least it did for him.

"Ah lookie here, the gangs all back together again!" said the girl with the waistcoat "So where have you two been?". She waggled her eyebrows at the pair, and while McCree rolled his eyes, Hanzo instinctively gave her one of his trademark glares. Genji always said he could probably stop a raging bull with just a look. After a few seconds he managed to school his face back into a neutral expression just like how he had been taught, not wanting to make a bad first impression.

"None of yer business Trace. Ain't a fella allowed to walk around a maze with a handsome fella?" McCree asked sarcastically, and Hanzo felt himself fall a little bit more for the man. The woman, Trace (?), just laughed at the statement. "Well, the rest of us are gonna head back to our rooms. I don't know about you lot, but I'm knackered!" she continued on with, and Hanzo's body decided that was the perfect point to emit a rather loud yawn.

"I apologise" he said, rubbing his eyes, "I am usually in bed at this time of the night...". Symmetra nodded, and replied with "Understandable. Early to bed, early to rise, makes a person healthy, wealthy and wise". Hanzo could not stop himself from saying the last part along with her, as did widow. It seemed their parents had the same mentality on when to go to sleep and when to wake up.

The servants that had escorted them to the ball appeared by them now, ready to take them back to their rooms. While the other's said goodbye to their newfound sweethearts, Hanzo turned to McCree, and found he didn't know quite what to say. Tomorrow they would both find out the other's identity, and he felt a ball of dread begin to build in his stomach. What if when they found out who the other is, McCree didn't like who he was? The mask he wore now gave him a sense of comfort, he wasn't Hanzo Shimada, he was Archer. But that would all change tomorrow.

What if McCree was from one of the Empire's that did not like the Shimada's? There were quite a few that did not trust his family, for past events. What if McCree did not want to know him anymore when he found out?

Those fears fell away however when their eyes met. All of his nerves about the next day seemed to slip away as McCree smiled his sweet smile that Hanzo was beginning to crave being aimed at and because of him. "Well Darlin', I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?" he asked, his voice giving away the hope and fear he was feeling. Hanzo decided then and there that fear should never be a feeling that McCree should feel. So to reply, he stood on his tiptoes ( _Curse my height_ ) and placed a kiss upon the man's cheek that seemed to turn pink as soon as his lips were placed upon it. "Yes, we shall see each other tomorrow" he said as he pulled away and began to follow his assigned servant, "Goodnight McCree".

He could still feel McCree's eyes on him as he, Symmetra, Widow and the servants began to climb the staircase. At the first floor landing, they all passed through the same door they had come out of hours ago. It was at this point, that the three teenagers burst into giggles simultaneously.

As they began walking back to their rooms, they took it in turns to explain how their nights had gone. Widow went first, talking about how her and the other lady, Tracer her name was, had danced for most of the night, as Tracer seemed to have almost unlimited energy. They had talked for some of the time, though most of the evening had been spent seeing how long they could dance along to the more...rambunctious song numbers before collapsing in a corner with a glass of wine for Widow and a plate pilled with food for Tracer

Symmetra went next, saying that they had spent some time dancing, but due to Junkrat's, that was the man's alias for the night, prosthetic, it was a bit awkward. The man did apologise for it, but Symmetra did not mind, explaining that she did not much like to dance, though she could not deny the man when he seemed so earnest. So instead they spent their time at one of the tables sharing a plate of food as well as stories. Apparently Junkrat had many a story to tell, most of them involving himself getting injured in some way or fashion.

Lastly, Hanzo told of what happened to the couple after they left the hall. He told of the walk through the maze, the man plaiting his hair as they enchained facts about themselves, and the kiss they shared at the end of the evening. Hanzo was reluctant to share this snippet of the ball, but after a bit of prodding from the two women, he revealed it to their surprise that soon turned to happiness for him. They congratulated him for stepping out of his comfort zone, and he in turn congratulated them on their achievements with their respective sweethearts.

That's when they had to part ways, their rooms in different directions now. They said their goodnight's, promising to talk to each other the next day after the ceremony. After they split, it was only a few minutes until Hanzo and the servant arrived back at his room. Before the servant left, he told the Shimada that he would be back to take his family to the ceremony at 10 o'clock, and that breakfast would be brought to them at 8. Hanzo thanked the servant, and wished him a pleasant night.

He entered his room with a sigh, wanting just to go straight to sleep so he could dream about McCree once again.

Those dreams were sadly dashed when Genji barrelled into him so hard they both fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Being used to this happening often back at Home, Hanzo merely pushed his brother off before standing up again. Genji quickly followed him, and instead of doing a running jump again, he merely wrapped his arms around Hanzo and squeezed.

"Did you find someone Anija?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Not an apology for knocking him over, not a question asking him how he night was, straight to the point. Classic Shimada tactic.

"Maybe if you let your brother go Genji, he can tell us the answer" said Sojiro, who Hanzo only just noticed now was sitting upon the bed within the room. Genji let him go and joined his father on the bed. Hanzo sighed a second time, before saying "I did, and I will say more _after_ I have sorted myself out. If you excuse me". Trying to ignore his family's curious glances, Hanzo collected up his sleep clothes and toiletry bag, and walked into the adjacent bathroom. It was connected to Genji's room, but both door's were lockable. So Hanzo did lock them, and undid his mask, placing it on a shelf nest to the mirror above the sink, to begin the process of removing his makeup.

He got a shock when he looked in the mirror however, as the flowers that McCree had collected earlier were in his _hair_. _How did I not notice that?_ he asked himself as he observed his reflection. The flowers were woven in with his hair, and were placed in the form of a flower crown. It reminded him of the daisy chain he and Genji used to make with their mother when they were younger.

He wished he could keep it like that, but he could sleep with his hair in such a way. So he slowly removed the flowers, placing them next to his mask as he did so, and once there were no more in his hair, began to undo the plaits. They were simple plaits, so it did not take too long, and soon his hair was once again around his shoulders. _Maybe McCree can plait my hair everyday._ The idea made him blush, and to distract himself from the implications of it, started removing his makeup. It was an annoying process, which is one of the reason he did not wear makeup very often. That was Genji's forte.

Once that was done, he changed into his sleepwear, picked up his things, unlocked the door to Genji's room, and walked into his own. His father and brother were still on the bed, and looked at him expectantly as he put his things away. The mask in the box, the toiletry bag in his travel case, his clothes in his dirty laundry bag, and the flowers in a glass of water on the bedside table that he had left there the night before in case he needed a drink in the night.

And so he brought over the chair that was in the corner of the room, sat upon it, and told his father and brother how he spent the ball.

Apart from a few interruptions from the younger Shimada brother every so often, Hanzo was able to tell his tale in relative peace. He did leave out the kiss part though, not wanting to discuss that with family members. At the end of it, he looked at his father, waiting for any comment the King had. He was silent for a minute, and when he spoke, he said "You did better than I expected. Not only did you find someone you could potentially wed, you also encountered people who could become your allies. I am proud of you Hanzo, you did better than I would have in your position".

The prince smiled. His father did not give out praise often, but when he did, it was only when it was earned, which only made the boy more proud and pleased when he did receive it. Genji did not say anything at first, which surprised him. Usually he was the more talkative of the two brother's, and when he was silent it only meant to things. He was either plotting something, or he was thinking about his own future.

To stop him from having those thoughts, Hanzo walked over to his sibling and returned the hug from earlier. This made the other Shimada smile as he hugged back. "I am glad you found someone who can make you so happy Anija. Just don't forget about your family, ok?" he said, to which Hanzo replied with: "Forget about you? How can I when every other hour you are trying to convince me to join you in one of your crazy schemes to attract the attention of a new romantic interest". That made Genji laugh, and as always his laughter was infectious, and soon the whole family was laughing.

Once that had died down, Sojiro decided that it was time they went to sleep. Genji seemed like he wanted to ask more questions, but instead he left with their father, wishing his brother a pleasant sleep. Hanzo returned the sentiment, and once the two were gone, he settled into the bed, holding his plush dragon to his chest. He fell asleep almost instantly, and his dreams were filled with McCree's smile, his laughter, and roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE. WHY AM I WRITING ROMANCE STORIES?! UGH *facedesks*
> 
> ...
> 
> Can you tell that my writing style kind of changed near the end? I am so sorry...
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated...been busy with volunteering, getting qualifications, family, and of course, CHRISTMAS!
> 
> But don't worry! I'm still planning on writing, hopefully updating not only this story, but my other's and _maybe_ starting a new one (even though I shouldn't...)
> 
> Btw, Double delight is a real rose breed. It's really quite rare and we have one in our garden because my dad spent two years looking for one and he finally found one at a rose breeding centre. It was like 50p because it was half dead but he nursed it back to health and it still blooms every year for him in his memory...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to comment (I'm more likely to continue writing that way), don't be afraid to ask any questions you may have, I love answering them! And until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who left comments on the previous chapter:
> 
> You guys made me cry when I read them ;v; I didn't think anyone was reading this any more due to it not updating in months. You guys have restored my love of this story! Hopefully I don't let you guys down again...
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter!

Hanzo is on the verge of waking when something suddenly jumps onto his bed, and his first instinct is to throw a punch at whatever it is.

It turns out to be his brother, who ends up with a rather large bruise covering his cheek. Between the apology's, the reassurances and the phrase ' _You really should have learned by now Genji not to scare me like that_ ', they both got off the bed and began preparing for the ceremony.

Genji tells Hanzo over the breakfast that is brought to them that their father will not be joining them, and will instead meet them there, as he has some business to take care of. They both understand, their father is always busy running their Empire, and being away for 3 days must mean there is at least something that needs attending to. They are both used to not seeing there father for days on end due to the daily running of the Empire and their own studies.

Once breakfast is finished, they both begin to get ready, Genji going to take a shower while Hanzo gets changed into his outfit for the day. Once they do that, Genji goes to get changed while Hanzo brushes his teeth and does his hair. He leaves it down like the night before, but he ties it into a loose ponytail using one of his ribbons. Today's was a black one with blue edging to go with his mask.

When Genji re-enters Hanzo's room, he sits on the desk chair to do his makeup while Hanzo brushes his hair. Hanzo did not want to wear any makeup that day, and Genji did not want to go all out, so it did not take too long.

They sit for the rest of the time in silence, watching the sky move outside the window. No words are spoken between them, for no words are needed. All that needs to be said has already been said. And so, when there is a knock on the door, they turn to each other. They share a single hug, long and full of emotion, and when they part, Hanzo picks up his mask, takes a deep breath, and puts it on, then they leave to meet the servant.

When they exit, they see the servant is there with their father, who nods at his two sons, and they go to head down to the throne room where the ceremony will take place.

While they are walking, it seems Sojiro can tell how anxious Hanzo is just through the silence that surrounds the family. "Hanzo" he says, his tone of voice making the teenager in question turn to him. A small smile spreads across his face as he tells him "Do not worry, for there is nothing to worry about. I look forward to meeting the man that has captured my heir's heart". Genji agrees, telling his brother that he always knew that Hanzo could do it. Sojiro reminds him that even if the man is not the prince, he will still allow him to marry him. That makes Hanzo relax ever so slightly, and they soon end up joining up with some other's that are heading in the same direction after a few minutes.

Hanzo spots Symmetra and Widomaker within the throng of people, and he waves to them. They notice him, and wave back. "Hanzo, who are they?" his father asks, and he replies with "Oh, I met them yesterday. They're really nice, and we've agreed to meet after the ceremony is over." "Always a good idea to make allies wherever you go" Sojiro says.

However, Hanzo can not spot McCree in the crowd, and a his anxiety starts to flare up again. _Where is he?_

When they reach the throne room, he sees the Kings Jack and Gabriel are seated on the two main thrones, while Princess Sombra, their younger daughter, is on their left, and the throne on their right is empty. _That must be the Prince's throne._ The thrones are different to the ones the Shimadas own. The Overwatch ones are less decorative, and seem to be made of metal, whilst the Shimadas are made out of oak and are painted with intricate designs of golden dragons.

They wait with the crowd, and when it appears that everyone is there, King Jack claps his hands twice. The room falls into instant silence, and when the King is satisfied, he begins to speak. "Those of you who came here to attend the ball, please step forward."

Hanzo takes a deep breath, and walks through the crowd to join the others who are lining up opposite the rulers, and he ends up next to Symmetra and Widomaker, who nod at him, and he nods back. He can not see all the way down the line that forms, though he spots a cowboy hat, the same hat that McCree wore the night before, and smiles. _He's here._

When the line has formed completely, Jack speaks again. "The Prince will now come forward to choose his fiancé." Hanzo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see this. He doesn't want to see what the Prince actually looks like. McCree shall be the one he will marry someday. It does not matter who he is under the mask. Who _they_ are.

He hears someone step out of the line, and whispering fills the room, some of it coming from right next to him. He pays no attention to it though. He does pay attention though when he feels someone elbow him in the side, and turns to Symmetra who's staring past him. Hanzo's about to ask what is wrong when he realises that the footsteps have stopped. In front of him no less. He turns his head to see McCree in front of him. He's confused for a second, until the cowboy takes his mask off.

That's when it hits him. He's the prince! McCree is the Prince of the Overwatch Kingdom!

McCree takes his hand and says with a slight grin "Hello darlin'. Hope this isn't too much of a shock...name's Jesse by the way". Hanzo is too stunned to respond verbally, and can only nod.

McCree brings him forward, out of the line, and to the Kings. Hanzo begins to panic, what will the Kings do when they find out he is a Shimada? Will they say that he and Jesse cannot marry? But he's the one who has been chosen, and they would surely never go against their sons wishes. Those thoughts are interrupted when McCree states to his parents, "He is the one I wish to marry. I have only known him for less than a day, but...I can not imagine my life without him". He turns to Hanzo, and smiles his award winning smile. The Shimada is glad that the mask at least hides a bit of his blush. The Kings nod, and Jack asks Hanzo to take his mask off and state his name.

Hanzo slips his hand out of McCree's and slowly takes off his mask. His hands begin to shake slightly, and he forces himself to steady them. Once the mask is off, he looks right at the Kings and says "I am Hanzo Shimada of the Shimada Empire, and I accept Prince Jesse of the Overwatch Empire's proposal".

The room is silent for a moment and he notices Jack frowns slightly. Jesse places his hand back into Hanzo's and squeezes.

The room erupts into cheers and applause. Hanzo lets out a breath he had not realise he had been holding, and he sees Gabriel give Jack a look. He turns, and sees Genji giving him a thumbs up, Sojiro looking proud and Symmetra and Widomaker clapping. He smiles.

Jack and Gabriel stand up, hands held and Gabriel says "The two families shall now meet to make arrangements. I hope a many happy couple have been formed here today, and know that you are all invited to the wedding when it happens!". Another cheer goes up, and the room once again becomes filled with chatter.

Hanzo doesn't notice Jesse moving him until he sees them walk through a door, only the two of them. They walk for a bit, and end up in a meeting room. Jesse sits down on one of the chairs and beckons Hanzo over. Hanzo slowly moves to sit next to him, and Jesse doesn't mind when he sits a little ways away. They sit there for a few minutes, not talking until finally, Hanzo says "So...you're the prince?".

That elicits a chuckle from McCree, and Hanzo once again feels a blush cover his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm the Prince" Jesse says, turning to him, "You're not...disappointed? Are ya?". The last part is said quietly, and Hanzo immediately feels guilt for making the man next to him think that. "No!" he blurts out, unable to catch himself. He clears his throat, and follows with "Of course not. I was merely...". He tries to look for the right word, and Jesse supplies him with it.

"Startled?". Hanzo laughs slightly, and McCree's face gains a blush to match Hanzo's. "Yes" the Shimada says, but he can't help but to ask his own fears. "You're not...you're not...sadden that I am a Shimada. I know our kingdoms aren't exactly on the best of terms...". He jumps slightly when Jesse leans forward, and places his free hand on Hanzo's cheek. "Sweetness, I wouldn't care if you were a lord, a knight, or a chimney sweep, I love you for you...and besides, I always kinda respected you Shimadas. From what Papi told me, you guys don't take no shit from nobody" he tells him, and Hanzo knows he's telling the truth.

He doesn't notice he's crying until Jesse wipes away the tears from his cheeks. He leans into the touch, smiling. This had gone far better than he could ever had hoped for. And as he hears voices coming from down the hall, ones that belongs to the Kings of the two kingdoms, he doesn't pull away, and instead kisses Jesse on the nose. "I am glad you think that Jesse, for I feel the same." he says, and he lets his smile grow until he's grinning from ear to ear. McCree chuckles slightly, and as the door opens, he pulls away until he's sitting upright in his chair. Hanzo copies him, his father was always strict on posture, and it seems that Jesse's fathers have the same mentality.

As the other's sit on the remaining chairs, he feels McCree squeeze his hand once again, telling him that he's here, here for him.

And Hanzo knows that that won't be a feeling that he'll be letting go of anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT DIDN'T TAKE ME LIKE 2 MONTHS TO RIGHT THIS CHAPTER!! YAY!
> 
> But seriously, I already had this chapter fully planned out, I just need to flesh it out. And I know how the next chapter will kinda go. It'll be a ton of talking and probably a lot of exposition, and I do apologise in advance, but it is needed.
> 
> Two things before I go:
> 
> 1) I am writing another story. Yes, _another_ story, but it's gonna be more of a side project. This one will come first, and I'll only work on the other one if I get stuck on this one. It's gonna be mainly horror based, but it's still McHanzo. The first chapter is already up, but I'm probably gonna rewrite some of it...
> 
> and 2) The next chapter will probably be the last. Not the last one ever, but the last one for this "Book". I'll probably do the sequel about the wedding under a different name.
> 
> And remember guys, comments keep me going! I read every single one, even though I might not reply, I still read them!
> 
> Anyway, until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed Gabriel from a King to a Sir, because he was not royalty when he married Jack. I will go back and edit this in previous chapters when I post this one.

There was silence for a few minutes within the meeting room, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. The silence pressed in on Hanzo, the only thing stopping him from suffocating on it was Jesse's warm hand in his.

Hanzo felt like he would just burst into flames from nerves, when finally King Jack, who sat at the head of the table, cleared his throat. "So..." he started, distaste clear on his face, "It appears the Overwatch and Shimada Empires will finally have a union between them". He looked at Jesse with the look of a father who asked their child to specifically not do something and yet they did it anyway. The teenager squirmed under his scrutiny, and Hanzo lightly squeezed his hand.

It appeared that the King did not necessarily approve of Jesse's choice in fiances. One of the things that Hanzo had been taught in preparation for the ball was that the two Empires had a history of...not seeing eye to eye let's say. They had worked together on a few occasions, and did indeed trade with each other, but both were done because they were necessary.

"To be entirely honest" the blonde haired man continued, "I was unaware that the eldest Shimada had even been invited. I certainly did not send one out". Hanzo frowned. The invitation he received looked very official looking, and his family had had rooms on arrival. That's when the other Overwatch King, Gabriel, who was sitting next to his husband, coughed. All heads turned in his direction.

"It was I actually, I remembered that Hanzo was the same age roundabout as Jesse, and that he was not yet married." he explained, and he noticed that Jack had also gained a frown, that was being aimed straight at his husband. "Gabe..." was his response to that piece of information. "You're not the only one who has to know about other Empire's royal family Jack." he replied, a glare upon his face that could rival Hanzo's own trademark one.

They held a rather tense staring contest for a few minutes until they were brought back to the present by Jesse coughing into his fist. The two Kings snapped back to attention and he could have sworn he saw a slight blush on both of their faces. Jesse leaned slightly so he could whisper into his ear. "Those can go on for hours, it's how they choose the winner of the argument" he explained when Hanzo lifted a brow in question. It did not seem much like an argument to him, but maybe they were different in each household. In the Shimada house, arguments began quietly and with jabs of the vocal sort, and were usually ended with a sword fight. With wooden swords of course, they didn't actually want to _hurt_ anyone, that would just be barbaric.

Jack cleared his throat, and all attention was returned to him. "My apologies. It's just that I thought that you were already engaged, at least your father was at your age." he clarified, staring at his hands that were upon the table, fiddling with his wedding ring. "It is true" Sojiro spoke for the first time since entering the room, startling everyone and causing them to turn their heads to him. He always did seem to have the ability to command all attention in a room with merely a few words Hanzo noted. He had seen it happen often at home when he was talking to officials. "I had indeed received a offer of engagement from someone a few months before the traditional time. But I had already made a promise that Hanzo, and Genji, would marry whomever they wished, as long as they were worthy. And this person was far from respectable."

Hanzo and Genji looked at each other, puzzlement in his brothers eyes. This was new information to them. Who would have asked for Hanzo's hand in marriage? It had to be someone outside of their Empire, but who could it have been? They turned to their father who was sitting at the end of the table opposite King Jack, and Genji asked in a quieter voice than he probably meant "Who Tou-San?".

Sojiro's gaze went from his sons, to King Jack, to Princess Sombra (who was sitting next to Sir Gabriel), to said man, back to his sons, and then back Gabriel. "You have not told him?" the man asked, and his father shook his head. "The time was never right." he said, and Hanzo frowned. "Who are you talking about?" he questioned, and his father looked back to him. The man sighed, and spoke.

"Akande Ogundimu"

The world around him stopped. He couldn't breathe. No one spoke. The words rang in his head. Over and over.

Akande Ogundimu was the third person to take on the rank Doomfist, rank of the leader of the largest criminal organisation in the world, Talon. It had connections to drugs, arms, human trafficking, anything illegal. Nothing happened in the criminal society without Akande having a say, or sometimes a direct hand, in it. It only made sense that he'd want a spouse with relations to a criminal empire.

It's true that the Shimada Empire used to have a hand in illegal goods, but ever since his father had rose to the throne, he had ended all ties with any unlawful group. But the fact that Ogundimu had been interested in _him_ , scared him.

"Hanzo!" the sudden call of his name made him jump, and he turned to see Jesse staring worriedly at him. That's when he realised that he was shaking, and that everyone else in the room was looking at him with the same concerned expression.

"Remember your breathing exercises Hanzo" his father reminded him, and he closed his eyes. Deep breath in. Count to four. Breath out. Count to four. Repeat.

He focused on his breathing for about a minute, until he felt himself stop shaking. A hand was laced upon his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see that is was Genji. "Aniki?" he asked, concern in his voice. Hanzo took another deep breath before he replied "I-I am fine...". "Promise?" That made him chuckle. "Promise" he says, smiling, and Genji smiles back, happy that his brother is indeed feeling better.

Jack clears his throat to regain everyone's attention before he speaks "Ogundimu is currently in Overwatch's highest security prison. Has been for nigh on two years". His gaze turns to Sojiro, "Gabriel did tell me that he worked with someone to secure his capture. That was you?" he questioned. The Shimada King nodded, answering with "Indeed. As soon as I received the letter stating his interest in my son, I contacted your husband. I knew of his military background, and that you had been trying to arrest Mister Ogundimu for a long time, so I thought that he would be the best man to assist me. So when I arranged a meeting Mister Ogundimu, I told Sir Gabriel of the details, and he organised the ambush".

The knowledge that Akande was in prison, and likely wouldn't get out any time soon, calmed Hanzo. As did the fact that his father, and Jesse's father, put aside their Empire's history of distaste for the other, to put away one of the most dangerous people in the history of their world.

He coughed, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He took one last deep breath, before saying "Maybe we should be getting to the reason we are in this room?" he asks. He doesn't want to stay on the subject of Akande Ogundimu any longer.

His father nods, "Quite right." he says "There is much we need to arrange, and only a short time in which to do it". "Agreed. First order of business is to decide whether Hanzo will live here, or whether Jesse will go to live with Hanzo" Jack adds on, turning his gaze to the new couple.

Hanzo moves his head to look at Jesse, and they stare into each others eyes for a few moments. "I can not leave my country Jesse, and you can not leave yours...We are both next in line, heirs to our respective thrones...What are we to do?" he questions, squeezing his new loves hand. The cowboy laughs, shaking his head. "I'm not the heir! Sombra is! Just 'cos I'm the eldest doesn't mean I'm going to rule!" he explains, and Hanzo frowns. It was very unorthodox for the younger sibling to take over rule of an Empire instead of the elder. "Papi's been training me to be part of the Royal Guard. Guess that's gone out the window..." he continues, scratching his neck. _He does that when he nervous...noted._

"I have an idea!" Genji pipes up with, "You could be Aniki's personal bodyguard!". "...That's one solution" Sir Gabriel says, and Sojiro nods, and tells Genji that that is indeed a good idea.

As the conversation picks up again, Hanzo turns back to Jesse, who smiles at him. The Shimada blushes, and it increases when he is kissed upon his forehead by the cowboy. He covers his face with both hands, and hears both his brother and the Princess Sombra fake gag at the PDA. He hears someone sigh, probably King Jack from the gravelly voice, and he moves one finger to see Jesse smiling his award winning grin at him. He can not help but smile back, laughing slightly. "To be young again" his father says, a sadness in his voice for things that once were. Hanzo turns his head to him, and for the first time sees Sojiro not as his father, but as a man nearing the end of his own journey, watching his eldest child grow into an adult, in between his youngest son and his future fiance, surrounded by people from an Empire who they have not always been on the same side with. He catches his father's eye, and tries to smile as reassuringly as he can. Sojiro tries to mirror his expression, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. The discussion turns to other matters, and Hanzo forces himself to focus.

They're only discussing not only his future, but his new sweethearts future, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Wow that was a weird way to end...But I didn't know how else to end it, nor did I know what else to put in it...
> 
> The next chapter will probably be the last of this 'book', though there will be two sequels. Once about the wedding, and one about the ~honeymoon~ *winks*.
> 
> Also, just so you guys know...THERE WILL BE NO DOOMFIST/HANZO IN THIS OR ANY OF THE SEQUELS!!! Doomfist is only in this chapter as a plot point, NOT AS A CHARACTER!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (even though it's not my best), and, until next time:
> 
> Byes!

**Author's Note:**

> ...Don't give me that look. I had to write this.
> 
> I know it's terrible.  
> I know I have another story that I really should be writing for and I swear that I am.  
> But, you know what?
> 
> I started writing McHanzo because _I wanted to_.  
>  I stopped writing for other ships because _I wanted to_.  
>  I started myself anew on AO3 because _I wanted to_.
> 
> So you know what. I'm writing this story because _I WANT TO_.
> 
> So while I may care whether people like this or not, I will continue writing it at my own pace, same with my other story.
> 
> Anyway, until next time,
> 
> Byes!


End file.
